SaintValentin
by Jason29
Summary: OS Le bal de Saint-Valentin,la dernière chance de James pour conquérir Lily. Mais quand il se fait devancer, plus question pour lui d'y aller. Il ne sait pas que ça va forcer Lily à changer d'avis, avec l'aide de Rémus.


James était en train de marcher à vive allure, cherchant Lily dans tout le château. Il avait décidé d'inviter Lily au bal de la saint valentin qui avait été annoncé par Dumbledore. Il se trouvait près de la volière quand il entendit la voix de Mike Kraigan, le Prefet-en-Chef

« Lily, »

'Lily ? Comment ça Lily ? Non, tout mais pas ça !'

« Est-ce que tu voudrait aller avec moi au bal ? »

'Et si, c'est bien ça. Merlin, faites qu'elle refuse, je vous en supplie '

« OUI, je veux y aller avec toi ! Je n'attendais que ta demande, mais avec Potter dans les parages, je n'osais plus espérer ! »

James sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Elle en aimait un autre, et allait avec cet autre au bal. C'était fini, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Il repartit la tête basse, traînant les pieds. Il entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor, et fut immédiatement accosté par Sirius

« Mon pauvre vieux, un râteau de plus, hein ?

Même pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à elle, elle a accepté d'y aller avec Kraigan avant que je ne lui fasse ma proposition.

Ouch, ça c'est pas de bol, Corny-chou. Enfin, regarde autour de toi, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, comme on dit. Tu n'as qu'à en choisir une, elle acceptera automatiquement.

Pas la peine, je n'y vais pas !

Quoi ? » Le cri avait été poussé par toute la salle commune. James Potter le Maraudeur qui ne va pas à un bal ? Ca avait de quoi chambouler tout le monde. Sirius, Peter, et même Rémus n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, James ? Tu n'as jamais raté un seul bal depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard !

Je sais, mais à quoi bon aller à un bal si c'est pour voir Lily se faire becquotter par un autre, surtout le Prefet-en-Chef ! C'est un Intouchable, Sirius, je ne pourrais pas le forcer à abandonner Lily ! Alors je préfère ne pas y aller.

Laisse-le Sirius » dit Rémus, voyant qu'il allait protester, « il a ses raisons, et tu ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis ! »

Sirius le regarda d'un air morne, puis secoua la tête d'un air fataliste. Bientôt, grâce à la magie, tout Poudlard fut au courant de la grande nouvelle. James Potter n'allait pas au bal, LE James Potter, le roi du bal ! Nombre de filles au cours du mois précédant le bal, toutes les groupies des Maraudeurs tentèrent d'influencer sa décision, en vain ! Il l'avait dit, il le ferait.

Lily, elle, s'en souciait comme du premier cours de Binns. Autant dire pas du tout. Elle sortait avec son Prefet-en-Chef chéri et n'en avait même pas entendu parler.

Le soir du bal, elle se trouvait au bras de Kraigan, resplendissante. James en était devenu semi-comateux quand il l'avait vue, et sachant que ce sale type oserait poser ses mains sur sa fleur ! Elle était avec lui sur la scène montée spécialement pour l'occasion, car Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que les Prefets-en-Chefs fassent un discours d'inauguration pour lancer le bal. Pendant ce temps, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, elle observait la salle d'un air satisfait, avant qu'un détail ne lui saute aux yeux, et ne lui fasse froncer les sourcils. Potter n'était pas en vue, aucun signe de sa coiffure incoiffable ayant l'air d'avoir pris un coup de jus. Ce n'était pas normal, il devait préparer un mauvais coup ! Sûrement par jalousie. Quel crétin, il ne comprenait donc rien ! Elle avait délibérement choisi d'y aller avec Kraigan, car c'était l'un des Intouchable, comme les appelaient les Maraudeurs, et qu'en plus, il était très mignon ! Ainsi, elle pourrait profiter de la soirée sans qu'un ébouriffé à lunettes vienne la lui gâcher.

Le discours fini, Dumbledore annonça que les prefet(e)s et leurs cavalier(e)s devaient ouvrir le bal. Tout se passa pour le mieux, au plus grand désarrois de Lily, qui ne comprennait plus rien. Où était la vengeance de Potter sur son cavalier ? Pas de sort ? Pas de bouillie non-identifiée dans les cheveux de son partenaire ? Mais où était donc Potter, dans ce cas ?

Au bout de quelques danses, elle partit vers le bar pour prendre une boisson raffraîchissante. Elle eut une magnifique opportunité, Lupin était là, seul. Elle s'avança vers lui

« Bonsoir Lupin !

Oh, salut Lily, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'intrigue. Où est Potter ?

James ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il ne vient pas au bal ce soir !

Pa…pardon ? Potter ne vient pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il a malheureusement été devancé au moment de faire sa demande à la demoiselle qu'il souhaitait inviter. Il a donc décidé que, ne pouvant pas y aller avec elle, il n'irait pas du tout !

Il a donc refusé de venir parce qu'il s'est prit un râteau ? Ah, quelle blague. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurait empêché de venir avec une autre !

c'est comme ça qu'il aurait, et avait, réagit les autres années, mais apparement il a décidé que le jeu n'en valait pas le chandelle. De plus, risquer de la voir, elle, au bras d'un autre lui était insupportable. Il a donc décidé de ne pas venir ici voir celle qu'il aime danser avec un Intouchable.

Qu…Qu'il aime ? Tu n'es pas serieux ? Potter n'aime que lui, il n'est pas capable d'éprouver un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne !

Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec lui toutes les nuits de l'année scolaire ! Entre les sourirs niais, les prénoms murmurés dans le sommeil, les regards rêveurs adressés à sa dulcinée, et j'en passe… tu ne sais pas, Lily, tu ne sais vraiment pas !

Je ne savais pas tout ça, mais ça prouve qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, puisqu'il murmurait le nom d'une autre dans son sommeil ! » sans savoir pourquoi, cette information lui avait brisé le cœur. Savoir que Jam… Potter… en aimait une autre lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes.

Rémus suivait attentivement ce flot de sentiments grâce à ses sens de Loup-Garou. Horreur, désespoir, haine… il décida d'intervenir

« Une autre ? Quand ai-je dis qu'il prononçait le nom d'une autre ? Tu as tendance à interprêter les paroles des autres à ta façon Lily. C'est ton nom qu'il prononce !

Mon nom… le mien ? Ce n'est pas possible, sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai… »

Rémus continuait à suivre les sentiments qui émanaient de Lily. Joie, incrédulité, crainte, déprime…

« Tu devrais aller le voir et lui avouer tes sentiments maintenant. Si tu attends, il aura peut-être effacé son amour pour toi de son cœur ! »

Elle le regarda avec horreur, et commença à se diriger vers les portes de la grande salle, mais quelqu'un s'interposa.

« Où vas-tu Lily ?

Mike, euh… je… je dois…

Tu n'allais pas voir Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Tu es à moi, tu ne peux pas retourner vers lui, tu m'appartiens. » lui dit-il en lui attrapant le bras après avoir placé une bulle de silence invisible autour d'eux.

Laches-moi, tu me fais mal !

Non je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Pas maintenant que je t'ai !

Tu ne m'as pas, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on obtient ! A L'AIDE, AU SECOURS » hurla-t-elle

C'est inutile, une bulle de silence nous entoure. Personne ne peut t'entendre… » il s'interrompit quand une baguette fut placée entre ses deux yeux. Lily se retourna quand son sauveur commença à parler d'une voix glaciale

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à Lily, espèce de veracrasse putride ?

James » dit Lily « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Une bulle de silence nous entoure ! Tu ne devrait pas pouvoir nous entendre !

Rien ne peut m'empêcher de te venir en aide. Ce collier » dit-il en désignant celui qu'elle portait autour du cou, «a été fabriqué par un de mes ancêtres, il permet à son possesseur originel de secourir la personne à qui il a été donné par celui-ci en brisant le sortilèges apposés autour d'elle et en permettant, en cas de demande d'aide, au propriétaire de se téléporter auprès de la demoiselle en détresse ! J'avais placé ce collier dans ta boîte à bijoux en première année, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

Elle resta interdite devant lui après avoir entendu, tout ça. Alors dès la première année, il avait décidé de la protéger ?! Savoir cela la remplissait d'un sentiment extrèmement puissant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver à nouveau pour lui. Elle l'aimait, son protecteur, et follement, en plus !

Le professeur Dumbledore apparut sur ces entrefaits et demanda des explications sur la situation. Lily lui fit un résumé détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Kraigan fut démuni de son poste, qui fut donné à Rémus, perdit 100 points pour Serdaigle, et gagna un mois de retenues dans les cachots avec Rusard. James quand à lui gagna 100 points pour avoir sauvé une camarade dans le besoin, 100 points pour avoir réussi à le faire alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages quand ce besoin était, et 50 points pour avoir prévu cette aide bien longtemps auparavant. Lily, émerveillée par tous ces points gagnés en une seule fois, sauta dans les bras de James et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans réflechir. James, tétanisé sur le moment, se giffla mentalement, et commença à répondre au baiser au moment où Lily commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et tentait de se rétracter, mortifiée qu'il n'ai pas répondu. S'en suivit un baiser étouffant, car ils finirent presque bleus quand ils pensèrent à respirer. On entendit alors pour la dernière fois

« Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?»

A quoi répondit alors Lily pour la première fois

« OUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII »


End file.
